Indah Pada Waktunya
by DandBloss
Summary: Mari akhiri ini, Sasuke-kun? Akhiri permainan kejar-kejaran ini. Apa kau tidak lelah? Karena, apa kau percaya? Semua akan terasa indah pada waktunya


**…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, of course**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Rated : K**

**Indah Pada Waktunya**

**…**

Perang telah berakhir. Begitulah yang terjadi. Saat ini, sebuah tenda besar yang diberi papan nama 'tenda utama' dipintu masuknya di bangun didekat lokasi inti bekas peperangan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tenda itu tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Hanya orang-orang berkepentingan saja yang dapat memasukinya, yah contohnya saja orang-orang 'super' terakhir yang terlibat dengan pertempuran terakhir. Maka dari itu personil lengkap tim 7 ini, berada di tenda itu.

"Ah~~ aku lelah sekali. Akhirnya semua selesai. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar."

"…"

"Naruto! Kalau kau ingin beristirahat, bisa cari tempat yang lain?"

"Ne? Tanah dibawah ini keras sekali, Sakura-chan. Kepalaku akan sakit dan istirahatku tidak akan maksimal. Sebentar saja, ne?" Sakura menghela nafas keras. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencekik leher putra yondaime ini.

_Tapi…_

"Hahh~~ angkat kepalamu sedikit. Aku ingin menyamankan posisi kakiku dulu." Dan setelah Sakura memposisikan kakinya dengan nyaman, Naruto kembali memposisikan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Sakura sebagai bantalan nyamannya.

Delapan orang yang berada di tenda utama bersama mereka berdua memandang ganjil pada pemandangan yang mereka berdua –Naruto dan Sakura- sajikan. Setidaknya, bagi Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade, Gaara, atau bahkan Orochimaru atau Kabuto yang cukup mengenal mereka pasti memiliki prediksi yang sama tentang apa yang bakal terjadi jika Naruto dengan beraninya memposisikan kepalanya dan menjadikan paha Sakura yang sedang duduk dilantai sebagai bantalannya. Minimal, Sakura akan berteriak heboh sambil memaki Naruto. Tapi tidak, prediksi mereka meleset. Dan sisa orang lainnya yang tidak begitu mengenal mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai romansa masa pubertas remaja.

"Tumben, Sakura?" dan Kakashi sebagai seseorang yang sangat mengenal dua makhluk itu, gatal untuk menanyakan apa yang ada dikepalanya saat itu juga. Dan Sasuke, seseorang yang juga -masih- mengenal kedua orang itu juga memasang kupingnya dengan baik.

Paham maksud dari pertanyaan senseinya, "Well, moodku sedang terlalu bagus untuk marah-marah pada baka-Naruto ini, buang-buang tenaga dan merusak mood. -_'Ne, ne, Sakura-chan. Aku tersinggung, nih'-_ Anggap saja saat ini aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasanya." Dan Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"…"

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Kalau kau tidak marah-marah begini dan tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih cantik." Naruto tersenyum diatas pangkuannya.

"Hn, baka."

"Aku kebal rayuan, Narutooo." Sakura mencubit pipi kiri Naruto pelan. Gemas.

"Bakat playboy mu keluar, ternyata."

"Apa sih, Sasuke? Kau iri? Kau tahu peribahasa '_Iri itu tanda kalah'_, hah?"

"Baka."

"Yang benar itu '_Iri tanda tak mampu_', Naruto." Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar ocehan murid kebanggaannya itu. Kekuatannya bertambah luar biasa, tapi kenapa rasanya otak murid kuningnya itu tidak mengimbangi.

"Ya, yah. Sama sajalah, sensei. Kalau kalah berarti tidak mampu, kan?"

"Kalah bukan berarti juga tidak mampu, baka." Sakura mengetuk pelan hitai-ate dikepala Naruto.

"Ehh~~ kalian semua suka sekali mengataiku 'baka'. Kalian tahu, kata-kata itu juga kebenaran,-eh maksudku kata-kata itu juga doa. Jadi selama ini kalian mengataiku 'baka' berarti kalian mendoakanku, tahuuuuu."

"Aku setuju kata-kata pertamamu."

"SASUKEEHHHH."

"_Yare, yare_. Jangan bertengkar lagi disaat-saat bagus seperti ini."

"Dia yang mulai. –'_Dia yang mulai'-_." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Sakura dan kini terduduk sambil menuding Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak terima dituding dengan jari seperti itu oleh Naruto pun, panas.

"Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku, Dobe. –_'Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku, Teme'_-."

"Kalian kompak sekali."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Kabuto."

"_Yare, yare_, Sasuke. Kau kasar sekali." Kakashi geleng-geleng. Murid-murid manisnya ini belum cukup dewasa ternyata.

"Kalau dia berkata manis, bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya, sensei. Kasar, dingin, arogan, tidak berprasaan, sok keren, aku heran kenapa banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Tidak ada sisi positifnya. Tidak keren sama sekali."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Heh, mau ku ulangi? Baiklah, Sasuke Uchiha itu, TIDAK KEREN SAMA SEKALI."

"Baka."

"Ah, dan miskin kosakata."

"_Teruslah mengoceh, kau bisa mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk disini'-, -'Tuan Uzumaki yang hebat ini bukan pengusir nyamuk, yaa'-, -'kau seperti tong kosong nyaring bunyinya_.-, 'Kau tak ingin merelai mereka berdua, Sakura?' –'_NANIIII?'-, _'Biarkan saja, shisou. Kangen juga melihat yang seperti ini.' –_'Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya'-, 'Aku bukan memintamu untuk mengulangnya, temeeee.'-, _'Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi menghentikan mereka', _-'Hn'-_."

**_Dan semua terasa indah pada waktunya. Ne, benarkan Sakura?_**

Malam ini ditengah tanah luas yang hancur berantakan, tersajikan pemandangan langit malam yang luar biasa indah. Bintang bertabur merata dikanvas hitam di atas sana, bersama dengan kilauan cantik yang mempesona. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri disitu, diatas reruntuhan batu yang paling besar diantara reruntuhan lainnya. Memandangi langit malam yang dihadirkan begitu cantiknya di malam pasca perang besar ini. Angin malam pelan-pelan berhembus, melambaikan beberapa helai rambut kelam pria Uchiha itu.

"Malam yang indah." Haruno Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri sang Uchiha yang berdiri mematung memandang langit. Tak merespon.

"Aku baru saja mengobatimu, kenapa tidak istirahat saja dulu, Sasuke-kun? Salah-salah takutnya kau masuk angin nanti." Kini Sakura berdiri disamping sang Uchiha. Tidak memandangnya, namun ikut memandang langit hitam yang bertabur bintang.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Sakura hanya tersenyum sesaat, namun tak melepaskan pandangannnya pada langit malam. Enggan memandang orang disebelahnya itu, walaupun ia tahu, orang disebelahnya itu kini tengah memandanginya.

"Kenapa, yahh. Heemm . . ." senyum Sakura semakin melebar ketika memutuskan kini untuk memandang lawan bicaranya. "Karena seperti Naruto. Karena kau adalah anggota tim 7, karena kau adalah temanku, karena kau adalah sahabatku, orang yang sangat berarti." Dan terakhir, senyum itu semakin mengembang mengakhiri kata-katanya.

_Karena ternyata aku masih sangat mencintaimu . . ._

"Mari akhiri ini, Sasuke-kun?" kini Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pandangannya pada gadis disebelahnya ini. Kembali memandang kepada langit malam diatas sana.

"Akhiri permainan kejar-kejaran ini. Apa kau tidak lelah? Aku sangat lelah. Kuharap, ucapanmu sebelumnya tentang keinginanmu untuk menjadi hokage itu merupakan sebuah clue atas kepulanganmu. _Ne_, apa aku benar, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masi tetap memandanginya yang kini tampak sangat khidmat memandang langit.

"Maaf."

". . ."

"Pernah mencoba untuk membunuhmu."

"Ah." Matanya yang sempat melebar karena kaget mendengar kata 'maaf'dari mulut Uchiha itu, kini kembali kesedia kala. Sakura kembali memutuskan untuk memandangi langit malam sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, maaf juga karena pernah berniat untuk membunuhmu, Sasuke-kun."

". . ."

"_Okaeri ne_, Sasuke-kun." Uchiha Sasuke itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis disebelahnya yang kini lagi-lagi tengah memandangnya kembali. "Selamat kembali pulang, Saasuke-kun. Kita, tim 7, akan memulainya kembali dari awal. Menulis dalam lembaran baru sekali lagi. Aku masih disini, Naruto masih disini, Kakashi-sensei juga masih disini. Jangan takut untuk terjatuh, jangan takut untuk menangis, karena kami akan selalu ada disini. Rasa sakit dan tangis juga merupakn bagian dari kehidupan, kita tidak bisa mengelaknya. Tapi, **_semua akan terasa indah pada waktunya_**." Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata beriris hijau itu. beserta senyuman tulus yang terkembang sempurna. Sakura tidak ingin menahan perasaannya lagi. Dia tidak ingin, Sasuke pergi lagi. Cukup. Cukup untuk permainan kejar-kejaran ini.

Ya, dan Sasuke lah memilih untuk mengakhirinya.

"Hn." Karena saat itu, ia memilih untuk memeluk gadis Haruno itu erat. Dan membiarkan dirinya sekali lagi- setelah kematian Itachi- menangis. Walau hanya beberapa butir air mata.

**FIN **

**_Omake_**

"Ck, Sasuke itu benar-benar tidak mau kalah denganku. Apa-apaan dia itu?"

Graappp. . .

"Aauu, awww . . Tsunade-bachan. Sakit! Jangan menarik kupingku."

"Kau yang 'apa-apaan', Naruto. Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar tenda? Masuk! Kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi Sasuke diluar."

"Jangan kekanakan. Ada Sakura disana."

"Justru itu . ."

"Justru itu, kau harusnya sedikit berbagi."

"Ck. Tsunade-bachan, seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Sasuke."

"MASSUUKKKK!"

"E, eh. I, I, iya."

**END**


End file.
